Bermuda Triangle
The Bermuda Triangle is a mysterious region of the North Atlantic Ocean where ships often went missing. History Aqua Raiders Years ago, Captain Brickbeard sailed through the Bermuda Triangle with his crew of pirates after plundering the king's treasure. Although Brickbeard survived, he lost his ship, his crew, and his treasure to the mysterious sea. In 2007, the newly-founded Aqua Raiders organization began operating in the Bermuda Triangle to salvage sunken ships and explore their wreckage. They discovered the Captain Brickbeard's shipwreck and the treasures it contained. However, to excavate their findings, they had to fight their way through dangerous sea creatures, thought by some scientists to be mutants. In 2009, the Aqua Raiders were menaced by a genetically-modified species of dinosaurs created illegally by Dr. Wolf, which caught the attention of Dr. Rex. Alpha Team investigated the new threat, ultimately resulting in Dr. Wolf's arrest. Dino Attack The Aqua Raiders operation continued to work during the Dino Attack, due to the number of ships that sank as a result of Mutant Sea Dinosaurs and Mutant Pterosaurs. For some reason, many of these ships sank in the Bermuda Triangle. The Aqua Raiders were called "war profiteers" by many, especially organizations like Alpha Team, the Agents, and the Dino Attack Team, whose ships were being sunk in the first place. The Aqua Raiders had little to do with Dino Attack Team until a damaged Iron Predator arrived at their underwater base. Reptile, in command, had reconfigured it to serve as a submarine. Reptile convinced the commander of the Aqua Raiders at that time, Commander Coffee, to allow them to scavenge for treasure amidst the outer reaches of the Triangle. This was done to pay Coral and Goldbeard, pirates who had signed on to join Dino Attack. Coffee allowed them and offered to repair the ship in exchange for part of the treasure, to which Reptile agreed. Reptile and his team scavenged a freighter shipwreck containing ancient Crusaders treasure, satisfying Coral and Goldbeard. Tragically, during this mission, Agent Web was attacked by an underwater snake, which poisoned him with an unknown venom. The poison was severe, and neither Dr. Formula nor Reptile were able to treat him with the medical supplies aboard their Iron Predator. After excavating the treasure, the team traveled to Castle Cove. Locations and Features Due to its mysterious nature, dangerous wildlife, and notorious reputation, fairly little is known about the Bermuda Triangle. The ocean floor is littered with countless shipwrecks, dating as far back as the golden age of piracy. The most prominent location of the Bermuda Triangle in recent years is the Aquabase, the main headquarters of the Aqua Raiders during the operations in this area. The Aquabase was constructed on the sea bed and features a vehicle dock, a control station, a crane arm, and a mini-sub launching ramp. To defend itself from invading sea monsters such as giant squids, the Aquabase is armed with harpoon cannons and a firing aqua-rocket. External Links *Bermuda Triangle on Wikipedia Category:Locations Category:LEGO